Abracadabra!
by brandalisme
Summary: Bermula dari penemuan botol aneh Sakura bertemu dengan Mas Jin Sasuke. AR. Java Culture Detected.


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Setting: Alternative Reality slight Canon_

_Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Tragedy, Suspense packed by Humor/Parody._

_Warning: OOCness. Maybe typos. Humor gagal._

_Theme Song: Abracadabra by Mulan Jameela ft The Law  
(Jika koneksi Anda bagus, silakan didownload biar dapet feelnya wkwk)_

* * *

Nasib. Klan Uchiha yang dulunya dikutuk kini bereinkarnaasi menjadi klan bangsa jin. Alkisah, mereka selalu memberi bantuan kepada pengguna sihir atau ilmu hitam. Cukup tebar kemenyan dan baca mantra paling nyeleneh mereka akan muncul dengan bebagai macam gaya yang aneh. Uang? Cinta? Pemikat? Pesugihan? Nomor togel pun buat mereka adalah masalah sepele!

Kehidupan bangsa jin Uchiha aman tentram seperti sedia kala saat menjadi manusia. Kalau dulu Itachi yang membantai klan, sekarang Sasuke yang merusuh di klan! Jin remaja labil itu bandelnya nggak ketulungan. Sering jahilin manusia. Tunjukin penampakan setan Uchiha yang pernah dibantai di mana-mana, goda-in cewek-cewek perawan dengan tampang gantengnya tapi terus ngilang kalau udah dapet duitnya—lho? _Ini jin opo tuyul toh_?

Akibat kenakalannya yang naujubilah, Sasuke dikutuk oleh kakaknya sendiri, jin hairess klan Uchiha. Dimasukkanlah sang adik ke dalam botol dan hanya bisa terbebas kalau yang nyelametin adalah perempuan kerempeng alias tidak ber-body.

"THEDAAAKKK!" Teriak Sasuke. Oh no no no! Incarannya selama ini kan gadis-gadis bohay gitu lho. Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan kalau yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah seorang cewek bertubuh err—"KAK ITACHI! TUNGGUU—clicliclicliclilililililittt —" Teriakan Sasuke pun lantas terdengar seperti cicitan tikus atau putaran kaset rusak saat sudah masuk botol.

Itachi tersenyum puas tapi tetap muka bijak mode-on. Akhirnya ia pun meninggalkan botol tersebut menjauh dan bersiap mempersiapkan nasi tumpeng demi ketentraman Uchiha.

* * *

**_Abracadabra!_**

_(c) brandalisme_

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

_200 tahun kemudian…_

Di suatu malam aneh, aku menemukan botol nyeleneh. Bagaimana tidak? Botol jadul yang entah sudah berapa abad itu warnanya biru dekil. Di dalamnya juga ada yang aneh, ada makhluk yang tak kalah nyeleneh.

"JENGGLOT!" jeritku, "JENGGLOT GANTENG! RAMBUTNYA EMO! WAW!" lanjutku kesenengan. Wuhuhuhuy! Ya tentu saja senang! Jengglot adalah makhluk sakti yang jika kamu bisa menjinakannya kamu akan jadi ikutan sakti! Bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang akan aku dapatkan dengan menggunakan jengglot ini!

Pasti mami Tsunade akan senang aku bawa uang banyak! Huwaaa. Jengglot mungil nan unyu-unyu itu sedang memukul-mukul botol dengan tangan mininya.

"Ihhh. Unyu banget sih kamu~!" aku menahan rasa gemas tiada tara dengan mengelus permukaan botol yang super dekil itu. Suaranya yang teriak seperti minta dilepaskan sungguh cempreng mengingatkanku akan suara unyu-nya Alvin and the chipmunks! Hihihi.

"Cupcupcup… mau lepas ya? Dede manis di citu aja. Nanti aku kaci mamam darah ayam dehhh." Setahuku memang jengglot makanannya darah kan ya?

Tiba-tiba saja botol itu bergetar hebat setelah aku sedikit mengelus-elusnya.

Dan WUSSSS!

Asap keluar dari tutup botol yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Waduh, jengglotnya lepas! Penglihatanku memburuk karena asapnya begitu tebal sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Setelah asapnya menghilang, terlihatlah seorang jin tampan! Wow! Ukuran tubuhnya menyerupai manusia dewasa dan tidak semungil tadi!

Bola mata sang jin yang berwarna _onyx_ itu terlihat kaget menatapku.

"Sakura?" katanya pelan.

"Lho? Kok kamu tau namaku?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku, Sasuke." ucap jin ganteng yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu menggebu-gebu sambil mencengkram kedua bahuku, " Pria yang dulu kamu cintai."

**DOEEENG.**

"Ha?" Aku mengernyitkan alis, mulutku mangap dengan tampang tolol, "Kapan ya? Emang kita kenal?"

Jin gaul dengan rambut _emo_ itu bersidekap tangan dan muka datar yang sedikit sebel, "Hn. Lupakan saja. Kamu membebaskanku, kamu dapet satu permintaan."

"Wih yang bener nih?" tanyaku mupeng. Aku bisa minta uang buanyak nih buat Mami Tsunade! "Kalo gitu aku minta uang yang buanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak—" Jin ganteng itu ngeles saat aku rentangin tangan dengan lebaynya, "—buanget!" aku pun menatapnya, "Bisa?"

"Nggak."

"Hue? Kok nggak?"

Ia terlihat menghela napas, "Apa pun bisa kukabulkan asalkan bukan uang. Karena itu kelemahanku sebagai jin."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Payah, "Kalau gitu kamu gak ada gunanya dong? Ya udah deh, met seneng-seneng ya~! Jaaa!" Aku pun melengos pergi meninggalkan jin semi tidak berguna itu biar bisa hepi-hepi dulu setelah keluar dari botolnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kamu harus meminta satu hal padaku untuk aku kabulkan."

"Tadi aku sudah minta, tapi kamu gak bisa. Gimana tuh?"

"Minta yang lain kek. Kreatif dikit dong."

"Hal yang aku inginkan cuma uang. Kamu saja yang payah gak bisa mengabulkannya."

_Twitch._ Ups. Ternyata jin bisa berkedut marah juga ya jidatnya?

"Minta yang lain!"

"Ih kok maksa?"

"Karena kalau kamu gak minta sesuatu," jin ganteng itu memurungkan wajah, " aku gak bisa pergi dari kamu."

Kok mendadak denger lagu Cakra _mellow_ ya? Terus kenapa ini _background_nya deburan ombak coba? Aduh _author_-nya siapa sih! Salah dialog neh!

"Ehm," sang jin ganteng berdehem, "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke—"

"—kamu sudah bilang itu tadi. Kenapa? Mau kenalan?" tanyaku malas. Dia menjitakku keras. Heii! "Dasar nggak _gentle!_ Beraninya sama cewek!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Jenong!" sanggahnya ketus, apa tadi katanya? JENONG?! "Pokoknya minta sesuatu agar aku bisa terbebas dari kamu!"

Aku memutarkan bola mata malas sambil melipat tangan. Lalu pasang pose mikir _a la _Jimmy Neutron. "Hm, apa ya?"

Jin ganteng yang ngakunya bernama Sasuke itu memasang muka nggak sabar. "Masya Alloh! Sabar dong!" ketusku setelah Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya imut lantaran kesal.

Ih, ganteng-ganteng rempong. Eh, jadi inget pacarku, Sasori. Cowok Suna yang imut-imut tapi _playboy_. Aku pun sedih mengingatnya, tanpa sadar wajahku muram. "Ya sudah, aku akan meminta sesuatu sama kamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku pengen pacar aku jadi setia sama aku. Pokoknya dia berhenti jadi _playboy_ dan cuma sayang sama aku!"

"Kamu punya pacar?"

"Iya. Imut lagi. Sayangnya dia _playboy_ gitu deh. Huhuhu."

"Terus kenapa mau coba sama dia?"

"Mukanya biasa aja dong, Mas Jin!"

"Sasuke!" ralat Sasuke kesal.

"Iya, Mas Jin Sasuke. Namanya juga cinta…"

Sasuke mendengus malas, sesaat kemudian ia pegang jidatku dan membaca apa yang ada di kepalaku. Setelah beberapa saat ia memejamkan mata entah sedang apa. Kalau kuperhatikan Sasuke ganteng juga ya? Maksudnya ganteng banget. Hidungnya mancung, matanya tajam, rambutnya _spike_ kaya anak-anak _emo_ di _facebook_. Ah bibirnya tipis pula.

Sasuke membuka mata, "Pacar kamu itu lelaki cemen. Sini kusulap biar jadi supermen."

"Aku tidak butuh! Aku cuma mau dia setia sama aku!"

"Ya sudah. Sini kukasih mantera ."

Aku pun memajukan wajah guna mendengar mantera yang ia ucapkan tepat di telingaku.

* * *

**Abracadabra!**

_Kulo tresno Uchiha Sasuke. Mugo diparingi sabar keluargane, supoyo Sasuke saget wangsul. Kulo ajeng nang lapangan Uchiha. Mandur mugo iso dadi bojone Sasuke. Amin!_

* * *

Aku mengerutkan alis, tujuh hari sudah aku lafalkan mantera pemberian Mas Jin Sasuke. Tapi kok? Nggak ada nyebut-nyebut nama Sasori dan aku ya? Kok malah Sasuke terus? Mas Jin Sasuke ini beneran ngasihnya nggak sih?

Tapi benar loh! Sasori jadi rajin bolak-balik Suna-Konoha cuma demi aku! Wow. Sasori juga lebih perhatian sampai-sampai selalu kasih aku bunga segala. Hihihi. Romantisnya~! Bahkan-bahkan—Sasori sering minta maaf sambil nangis gitu. Ya ampun seorang cowok kewl kayak dia minta maaf sampai nangis. Astaga aku terharu banget.

"_Thank you_ Mas Jin, pacarku jadi rajin—" ucapku tulus melihat Sasuke datang dengan setelan Jin-nya yang seperti biasa: kimono putih tanpa lengan berbahan sutera, celana panjang biru tua bahan sutera model timur tengah dan sepatu lancipnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Hn," ucapnya datar sembari menggandeng tanganku, "Ayo pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Iya, kau ucapkan mantera selama tujuh hari untuk memohon agar bisa jadi isteriku—dan itu terkabul sekarang nyawamu sudah tercabut dan resmi menjadi Jin wanita baru di Uchiha."

Lho—aku menoleh lagi ke arah Sasori yang sedang menatap nanar pusara berbatu nisan bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'. Sasori menangis dalam diam dan menaruh satu buket bunga bersama buket-buket bunga lainnya yang kemarin ia berikan.

Aku menoleh ke Mas Jin, "Sasuke-_kun_?" itukah kau? Pria yang dulu meninggalkan Konoha demi balas dendam? Pria yang meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku dekat gerbang Konoha?

Mas Jin Sasuke menyeringai ganteng. "Akhirnya kau mengingatku."

Aku terpaku, ternyata aku sendiri berpenampilan layaknya _genie_.

"Jangan bengong! Orang tuaku dan Kak Itachi sudah menunggumu." Sasuke menggeretku, "Kita pulang."

* * *

**_Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya!_**

* * *

Jengglot adalah makhluk kecil, jelek, tua, serem, rambutnya panjang sekaki dan sakti. Makanannya darah.

Wkwkwk. Maaf ya ceritanya gaje ==" tapi pasti orang jawa ngerti deh pokoknya. Maaf kalau ngawur mantera bahasa jawanya. Abis author ngga bisa bahasa jawa. Tapi sering denger orang tua ngomong bahasa jawa #wedus

Dapet ide ini dari denger lagu MJ yang abracadabra. Liriknya nyeleneh wkwk.


End file.
